Best Friends?
by Mara Amber Hayden
Summary: A Taiora. Could Tai and Sora be more than "Best Friends"?


BEST FRIENDS?  
PART 1  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon, Digital Monsters. They are the property of Akiyoshi Hongo and Toei animation.  
  
(Authors note: This story may not be suitable for children of all ages. That's why I'm rating it myself: P-13. If you're below the appropriate age, however, I really don't care if you read it or not. The reason being is because there tends to be a bit of swearing. (They're sixteen year- olds, no duh!). Also, this is based on my opinion of my two most favourite characters, Tai and Sora. But I don't care what the hell anyone does to me for writing this. Hope you enjoy it! By the way, it's a girl who's writing this. I put all of the parts together for your convenience. I started writing this some time in December, left it, and then finished it in April, 2001).  
  
Tai's dream:  
"So, how'd you like the date Sora?" I asked.  
"I loved it. It was really, really great and very special to me," she replied.  
"Well, first dates between friends are always supposed to be kinda special," I answered.  
"And so are first kisses," she said, a slightly mischievous, but still beautiful smile, seeping through her usually innocent ways of fun.  
"Huh?" I questioned, somewhat puzzled. But then, I knew what she was talking about and I suddenly felt very embarrassed and a blush began to crawl across my face. It was dark and hopefully the porch light didn't reveal too much of my scarlet face, that I hid by avoiding her eyes. Then I remembered what she had said to me just a second ago and I looked up at her face again. It contrasted with the light and made her look dazzling.   
"Oh," I said. I hadn't realized how long I had kept her waiting there. Things felt pretty awkward. As I looked at her gorgeous brown eyes that seemed to look inside me, I recalled my old teacher, Mr. Fujiyama explaining to me about "the birds and the bees." It was an extremely intense subject to be talking about with a man in his early forties It was all about puberty and when guys and girls get feelings for each other and how the hormones in our bodies run excessively wild. Well, this was that time, and my hormones felt like they were running pretty wild.  
She did the same. She looked down and then looked back up again. She appeared so naive and so virginal, yet cunning and immoral. For the first time in a minute, our eyes were locked together and for the first time in sixteen years, I was falling in love with her.  
We continued our gaze and I bent my head down, closing my eyes as I moved my face closer to hers. And she upturned her head so that we were just centimetres away from each other's lips. She closed her eyes as well and I felt my body's hormones become so hyperactive that they were bouncing all over the place. Her kiss actually flowed through my whole body, lighting it up. This was the greatest feeling that I've ever felt in my whole life.  
  
Back to Reality:  
Tai's Perspective:  
"Ahh," I yelled, shooting straight up from my bed. I looked around. I was in my room, topless and only in boxer shorts with a very thin sheet, sweating buckets. I inhaled and then exhaled and ran my fingers through my thick, soaked hair.   
"What the fucking hell was that all about?" I asked myself. "That dream was totally foreign to me. How could I ever think of something like that about my best girlfriend? Friend! I mean friend. Wow. I can't just go around thinking about me and my friend frenching or whatever. I just can't! That is too awkward. Just too awkward! Ugh! How could I!?! I had better just get back to sleep. What the hell is the damn time!?!" I looked over to my digital clock that sat on my nightstand and saw that it was six o'clock a.m. "Might as well get up," I said. I stretched and didn't even bother to throw anything on. My mouth felt like sandpaper. I couldn't do anything else till I grabbed a glass of water. I walked out my bedroom door and into the kitchen of our small apartment. I poured a glass of water and refilled it three times. Then I went back to my room and lay down with my hands behind my head, starring at the ceiling.   
Sora is nothing more than a friend or maybe even a best friend, right? That I know. Sure, she's smart and funny and sweet and kind and sensitive but strong and she's developed and refined and good looking and everything that a guy would go nuts over. And she's... No! Wait a sec. How can I be thinking of these things. She's just a friend s'all. Just a really, really, really good, beautiful friend, who happens to be a really, really, really good, beautiful girl. I think that I've got that settled and now I can finally get some sleep.   
  
Two hours later:  
"Fucking clock!" I yelled, as I was startled from the sound of my alarm clock radio. I smashed it off of my nightstand and just noticed that it was eight o'clock. I threw on my white high school shirt uniform and grey pants and was just about to start buttoning it up and add my green overcoat, till my doorbell rang and I ran out of my room to answer it. I spotted a note on the refrigerator and read it.  
  
Tai,  
We decided to go to work and school early this morning but didn't want to wake you up. The time that this letter was written was a quarter to eight and we set your alarm clock to wake you up a half hour before school started.  
Love,   
Mom, Dad and Kari.  
Postscript: Did you wake up all right this morning? We all heard you wake up, yelling and go to get a drink.  
  
I continued staring at the note until the doorbell woke me up from my daydreaming.   
"Alright! All right! Don't have a piss attack! I'm com- ahh!!"  
It was whom I had least expected. Standing there, wearing a green skirt, top, blue shoes and a black book bag at her side, was Sora! I had expected it to be one of my friends. Sorry, one of my guy friends. But now this, after that damn great dream, comes Sora!   
"Uh... Sora! It's you!" I yelped.  
"Sure is," she said. "Good morning. When I woke up, I thought that we could maybe walk to school together." She smiled when she said this.  
"Right... Uh... Come on in," I said Oh man. What in the hell am I doing? Yeah sure Tai - how stupid are you? You say that the two of you are just friends and now you're inviting her into your apartment. Nice move, smart guy. Okay, just play it casual. You always invite her in and you guys walk to school all the time with your other friends. Just play it casual. Just play it casual.   
"Uh... Tai," she asked.  
"Casual. Casual," I replied, unknowingly.  
"Umm... Okay. Is there any reason why you had asked me to come into your apartment? I mean, you could have just thrown on your jacket and walked to school with me."  
"Huh," I said, snapping out of it. "Oh... Right... Well? I'll just call over Matt and Izzy and they'll be here in just a few minutes," I replied, smoothly, without showing any signs of attraction, which I didn't have, any of.  
"Well," Sora said, hesitating. "I was thinking that maybe we just walk to school together."  
My eyes widened and I held my breath, waiting for the final words.  
"You know," she continued. "Me and you - alone."  
My head dropped as I let out my breath. That was it. Now she's showing signs of liking me. What the hell am I gonna do? Holy shit! She can't be coming on to me. I had better answer her politely.  
"Yeah sure," I said.  
She smiled. "Great. It's been a while since we've both done something alone together. I mean, being friends when we were kids was just fine, but now that we're getting older and our bodies are growing more and stuff, well then, we've just gotta be careful. No telling what other people might fucking gossip about."   
She was so charismatic and attractive when she swore. I loved it. Girls never really talk dirty like that. But Sora's not really an ordinary girl. She grew up befriending me, Matt and Izzy. But I couldn't help notice how Sora wasn't really making eye contact with me when she talked. Her eyes were focused some place else.   
"Is it just me, or is it kinda cold in this room?" I asked.  
"It's pretty hot in here, if you ask me?" she said, nodding her head. But then she clapped her hand on her mouth and gasped in embarrassment.  
I looked down and realized that my shirt was still wide open.  
"Oh shit!" I yelled. I turned around and so did Sora, who was sitting on the couch. I hastily tried to button my shirt up.  
"Is it okay to look now?" she asked.  
"Yes," I replied, embarrassed even more than she was, for looking at me with my top open. "So, how about that school?" I asked.  
"It's only five after eight," she said, looking at her watch. She had her legs up on the couch. "We've still got lots of time to just chill out here at your place."  
I gulped. "Al- All right," I replied. I went to sit down next to her on the couch. I had my right arm on top of the armrest and my left arm was sort of over the back of the couch, in her direction. My legs were wide open and I was starring at the coffee table.   
We hadn't talked for about two minutes and just sat and stared at the coffee table, admiring its wood furnishings and smooth surface. We both felt a little nervous. I could see it in her. She looked like a person does when they come close to tears. But still, she didn't cry.  
"Alright! What the fuck are we doing!" she yelled. I would have been turned on again, but she had scared me so much that my heart was in too much shock to even enjoy the swearing coming out of her mouth.   
"Why are we acting like a couple of two homosexuals? I'm a girl and you're a guy! We're supposed to communicate with each other, being best friends, and not sit around acting like a bunch of fucking, nerdy dorks!"  
Oh my Lord! I loved those words. They were the most appealing words that I could ever hear come out of a female's mouth - especially a female like Sora.  
"Sora," I said, calmly.  
"What is it," she snapped, hyperventilating. She was obviously getting really HAZARD ZONE touchy right at this point.  
"I'll admit that I didn't want to admit it to myself before, but now I know exactly how I feel about you," I said, not believing what I was just about to say.  
"Huh," Sora said, looking up and calming down.  
"Sora, you are an amazing girl and I find you as the most sweetest, funniest, smartest and most attractive girl to ever have graced this planet."  
Her eyes lit up for a second and then she seemed very emotional.   
"Tai?" she said. "I feel exactly the same way about you."  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Mmhm," she replied. "Ever since I was just a little kid. I wanted you to like me more than anything and as I got older, those feelings towards you grew and now, all I think about is you Tai. You're all that I think of and I know that I'm not the type of person to say this but I want you. I want you so badly."  
Okay, now I was really getting turned on. I had never realized how much a guy could want to get closer to a girl but right now, I just wanted to make out with her more than anything in the world.   
I moved closer to her, my heart beating faster and faster every millisecond. I wanted to grab her. She seemed to have noticed so she moved closer as well. I hadn't noticed how much that I had wanted to get near her or how much that I just wanted to touch her. We moved closer and closer every second until we were about ten centimetres away from each other's lips. We stared into each other's brown eyes and I wanted to kiss her more than ever. Just to feel her would be like heaven to me. But what could I do? This was gonna be my first kiss after all.   
She stared at me and then suddenly grabbed me by my shirt and yanked me towards her face, nearly half a centimetre away.  
"Whoa," I thought. She wanted to fuck me just as much as I wanted to fuck her, only she couldn't wait. Well I wasn't about to make her wait any longer.   
I thrust my lips onto hers and she did the same to me. My left arm was still on the back of the couch but my right arm, which was hanging past the other side of her body, was helping me maintain my balance. But that wasn't enough. I wanted to go deeper into the kiss. We both straightened up a bit and I put my hands up on her face. Then she put her hands up on my chest and kept on running the tips of her fingers up to my shoulders and back down again. It was great! This kiss was just great! I loved it! We were free! Free in each other's arms, not caring about anything around us. This had to be the most passionate thing that I had ever lived through. Kissing Sora was like kissing a goddess. That girl was amazing. That kiss was amazing. We were both breathing extremely heavily- wanting to catch our breaths, but not wanting to leave the heat, the never-ending passion that flowed within our sixteen year old veins. I wanted to kiss her forever, but I knew that I only had about fifteen minutes. Shit! I want to carry on for so fucking long! But I guess I can't have everything.   
I dipped her into the couch and adjusted my legs so that my left leg rested on the couch and my right leg just hung over it. Sora didn't hesitate. She went with the flow. I was on top of her as we made out on my living room couch and our arms wrapped around each other's bodies. My arms were around her waist and her arms were on my back, coming up through my shoulders. Our breaths grew louder and her tongue was already in my mouth. I didn't hold back. It wasn't as if all of the kids didn't do this. I'm sure that most of them weren't even virgins anymore. This wasn't even really close to sex. I would never really want to loose my virginity until I'm married to her, but I could've continued through with this till I'd died.  
Then suddenly, I heard a beeping noise and I fell off of the couch. Sora lifted her upper body upwards and then sank back down quickly. When I looked at her, I noticed that her hair had been totally thrown out of place into unbelievable messiness and her skirt was all ruffled. I could only imagine myself as ten times worse.   
I looked at my watch.  
"Half past eight," I stated.  
"Fuck," Sora said, exasperated.   
"Yeah, I know," I said. "I could go for another hour or few."  
She looked at me and at first I thought that she was gonna snap something about us being too young and stuff, but then she just said "Yeah, me too."  
After we both fixed ourselves up, we began walking to school. Half way, Sora spoke the first words.  
"Listen Tai," she said. "I know that that kiss was hot and all, and I really could have gone for a longer time, but back there, that wasn't me."  
"What," I asked, my voice raised slightly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
"Don't shit all over me Tai," she said with a slight edge. "I really do like you a lot- as a friend."  
There were those words. Those fucked up words that I hated to hear.   
"What do you mean 'as a friend?'" I asked. "What the fuck was that back there?"  
"That was something that just happened," she said. "It happened because we really didn't have any control over our emotions and they all just got screwed up. I like you but I just over exaggerated my feelings to a point where I was in love with you. I think that I might be going nuts but isn't that what happened with you? Because if it is then it can't really be abnormal can it?"  
"Huh, well..." I thought. I knew that deep down inside my heart and soul, I loved Sora to death. When we were best friends when we were kids, I would do anything for her. I'd take a bullet if it meant doing something to help her. We could talk about anything. But now, we're older. She can't talk to Mimi cause she moved to New York so I'm all she's got. God damn it! Why the hell do I gotta be falling in love with her? Or maybe she's right and we're really both going psycho. I mean, we're way to young for sex, but we're way too mature for a kiss on the cheek. I wish I had thought about this at six a.m. this morning. But then, I didn't know that I was in love with her. If I tell her that I don't really love her in that way then she'll think that she's going psycho, but if I tell her that I do love her then she'll think that I'm a nut to be falling in love with my best friend over one kiss. What the fuck! How is this possibly happening to me?  
"No, Sora," I said. "You're perfectly normal. I agree with you, I was just loosing my mind."  
"Good to hear that," she replied. "Are you sure?"   
"Yep, I'm sure."  
"Good, cause we've got plenty of life ahead of our young lives," she said. "We don't have to fuck them up now."  
Holy shit! There she goes again. Why does she keep on swearing and making me want to screw her like that again? I hope I'm not becoming oversexed. I mean, sure she's hot but I can't think of that because we're best friends. Best friends who happened to just screw each other on top of my living room couch ten minutes ago! Damn it!  
  
* * * * *  
  
BEST FRIENDS?  
PART 2  
  
(Author's note: Here I go again. Swearing, heat, swearing, swearing: P-13. Continue reading.)  
  
Sora's Perspective:  
Maybe I shouldn't have told Tai like that. Maybe I should've saved it for later. At least after one more screw. Not after that one. No! I love Tai way too much to do this to the both of us. This could lead to other things. Things we're not ready for. No, I really shouldn't reconsider my decision. It's the best for us. I could get pregnant if it got any worse and he'll be held responsible. We'd be in really deep shit with our parents. I mean, two sixteen year olds fucking and me turning into parents. Still, that was good on the couch. I wish it were a Saturday. Then we could've gone on throughout the whole day. That would be good - Really good. But it was way too hot in his apartment. Maybe in one of those big walk in refrigerators that they have in bakeries. Then we could do it and stay cool at the same time. Wait a sec! What am I thinking? I already told Tai that we were just friends and nothing more. Fuck! Why'd I do that? I'm so stupid! I'm so ignorant! I'm so-  
"Miss. Takenouchi, are you focusing on the lesson?"   
"Huh?" I asked, confused.  
"We were discussing trigonometry and how it is affected by area," Mr. Watawaski asked. "I have already had to stop you and Mr. Kamiya from your interesting little day dreams during my lesson. And this isn't the first time, mind you."  
I took a quick glance over at Tai, who looked back at me. I hurriedly turned my head to the other side to face Mr. Shitball.   
"Right," I said. "I promise that it won't happen again."  
"It had better not happen again, or I assure you that you will not enjoy the consequences."  
Boy, it's a good thing that it's Thursday. Tonight I can talk to Mimi on our favourite chat line.   
  
*Later that night*  
Sora's perspective:  
All right. So Mimi says that I should tell him that I've reconsidered and that I really do love him. Not because of what happened, but because I have very strong feelings for him.   
  
*Matt's house*  
Tai's perspective:  
"So what do you think I should do Matt?"  
"You actually nailed her on your living room couch?" he asked me with huge eyes.  
"You're so sick. Don't think of it is 'nailing' her," I corrected.  
"Oh, and fucking her is a different way of saying it, huh?" he teased.  
"And that's another thing," I said. "She keeps on fucking swearing and it keeps on turning me on."  
"You mean stimulating you?" Matt asked.  
"I mean making me want to fuck her raw," I said, disgusting even myself. Matt eyed me. "But I know that I can't think of that because I only love her because she's a great girl."  
"Well, did you tell her that?" Matt questioned.  
"Yeah. Something like that," I said. "But back there, on that couch, that was just amazing. It was my first time and it was definitely the best time."  
"Well I think that you should tell her how you really feel," Matt suggested. "I mean you were the stupid idiot who agreed with her in only being friends. It's your own fault. I never do that with a girl."  
"Oh, and how many girls have you dated?" I asked.  
"Well over thirty," he replied. "And everything went as smoothly as planned," he added.  
"No sex?" I inquired.  
"Not at all," he answered. "Just a simple kiss for each and every one was good enough for me and - uh... more than enough for my date," he said, smiling.  
"Humph," I said, ticked off.  
"Listen," Matt said. "Just don't fuck yourself up. Just tell her and you'll be okay. Just don't go making her have kids," he warned.  
"Oh I try not to," I said, sarcastically. I looked down. "But what if she doesn't want me back?" I asked, slightly terrified.  
"Then just keep on trying and prove your love to her," he demanded. "And if she still doesn't crash, then just use the 'Romeo Ways of Love.'"  
"All right. I will," I said, confidently.  
  
*Next Day*  
Sora's perspective:  
Oh damn it! I told him to meet me here, after school, and he's still not showing. It was hard enough to call him. What if I look stupid for first saying 'oh, I think that we were probably going nuts and we don't really like each other?' I'm gonna look so fucking flaky. Man, I better just not do it. But I already called. Oh why hadn't I thought of this before? What if I look like a total moron? Or even worse, what if he just won't forgive me for my stupidity? What if he doesn't want me back? Oh I'm so fucking screwed up. I think that I better just leave.  
"Whoa! Easy there."  
"Tai!" I exclaimed. "You showed up!"  
"I sure did," he said, flashing a smile.  
And boy did he show up. He was looking more gorgeous than ever. Man he looked hot.  
"Listen Tai," I said. "I wanted to tell you-"  
"Let me go first," he interrupted. He grabbed me, turned me around and kissed me like we wouldn't live to see tomorrow. It was really passionate. It wasn't like the breathing from last time and stuff, but this time, it was more innocent - sweet actually.  
My eyes were still open from the shock and I had finally decided to close them. I grabbed onto his high school shirt and he moved his hands from my shoulders, where he was able to control me into the beginning of the kiss, and carried them down to my hips. When we finally let go, which made the kiss seem like it only lasted seconds I opened my eyes and looked at his beautiful face.   
"Shit, that was great," I said.  
He smiled. "I wish you wouldn't swear," he said.  
"Why?" I asked him.  
"Because it just makes me want you even more than I already do. And that would seem pretty impossible."  
"Nothing's impossible with love," I said. "Fuck, look what's happening with us now."  
"I guess you're right," he said, gazing at my eyes. "It is possible to want you even more."  
Oh my Lord! This guy is just the greatest. I love him. His words are amazingly sweet. He is amazingly sweet.   
"Did it work?" he asked.  
"Did what work?" I questioned him back.  
"Am I yours now?"  
I searched for a sweetly romantic thing to say. "You always were mine Tai. And I was always yours." Perfect!  
He smiled. "I love you Sora."  
"I love you too Tai."  
Then we kissed again. This time, the move was made by both of us. We both lunged at each other's lips and received more of the heat of passion. He had his right arm around my body and onto my back and his left arm was holding my head closer to his. Man, this guy knew how to kiss well! I had my right arm on his chest and my left arm around his neck. We continued moving our heads in sync, and in different directions. Our tongues were in each other's mouths and we persistently moved our arms up and down and all over each other's upper bodies.   
"Stop!"  
With arms still around each other and bodies still pressed up against the others, we turned our heads to the sound of the voice. We gasped when we saw who it was.  
"Refrain from any more displays of your feelings toward each other. The both of you are in big trouble."  
  
* * * * *  
  
BEST FRIENDS?  
PART 3  
(My little note: (Yawn) if you're used to it, then you know the drill. If you're not, then: P-13, swearing, etc., etc.)  
  
Tai's Perspective:  
"Sora Takenouchi?"  
"Yes."  
"Taichi Kamiya?"  
"Yes."  
"You both know better." He glanced at me. "Well, at least one of you knows better." He turned to Sora. "Sora, I'm very surprised with you."  
"Listen I'm really sorry Mr. Watawaski," she said.  
"You two know that I'll have to be telling the principal about this and you'll have a talk with her."  
"Yes," we both said, sounding tired.  
"Good, now I want the two of you to sit here and think about what you have done and what you deserve as consequences," he said walking out.  
"We're not five," Sora said, putting her hand to her head.  
I glanced at her and she glanced back at me. We looked at each other for a moment and then I spoke.  
"Even though were both in trouble, I'm glad that were both in it together."  
"Yeah, me too," she said. I put my hand on hers and we both smiled. Then Mr. Whatawhatshisname walked in and we both let go very quickly.  
"Taichi, I'd like to have a talk with you," he said. I got up and walked towards his office. I sat down and faced him.  
"Taichi Kamiya, this is serious," he said.  
"I know," I said.   
"Not only have you gotten yourself in trouble but you've gotten your best friend in trouble as well. Or is she more than a friend?" he asked. I winced.  
"More," I answered.   
"Oh well then, this is very inappropriate behaviour for students to be performing on school property," he said, as if I didn't know. "You could do this kind of stuff on a Saturday afternoon who-knows-where - but not at school. Understood?"  
"Yes," I said grimly.   
"Now, I'm afraid that you're going to be suspended from school for five days," he explained.  
"What?" I said.  
"You will be suspended," he repeated.  
"But - no - you can't," I explained. "I - I'm failing History, Science, Math and Literature! I can't afford to miss any school."  
"Well, you'll have to afford it this time. Because I'm making sure it gets followed."  
"But - please - give me one more chance," I pleaded.   
"No chances, no questions," he concluded. "Please get Miss Takenouchi in here."  
"Yes," I obeyed. I swung my knapsack over my back and walked out, to a worried Sora.   
"Tai!" she exclaimed. "Are you okay? What happened? Are you in trouble?"  
"I'll explain later," I said. "But right now, Mr. Dickfucker wants to talk to you."  
"Oh, please Tai," she begged. "Please don't leave me here. Wait for me, please. Wait till I'm finished."  
"Sora," I said, clutching her hands. "I will wait with you till after death." Her eyes swelled with tears.  
"Thank you," she said. "I love you." I kissed her forehead and she walked in, wiping her tears.  
  
Sora's Perspective:  
"Mr. Watawaski please, let me clarify this," I began.  
"Sora please," he interrupted. "I seriously need to address this with you. I'm afraid that you have to be cut from the school's girl soccer team."  
"WHAT!?!" I yelled.  
"Miss Takenouchi, please calm down," he said.  
"Oh no!" I shouted. "I'm not going to calm down! Not after that! Why can't I be on the team, huh!?! Because I'm in love!?!"  
"Because the behavior that was being conducted on school property, consisting you and Taichi was very inappropriate and you can't be on the team," he explained calmly.  
"No! You can't!" I screamed. "You can't do this to me!!! Soccer is my life!!! You can't fucking do this to me!!!"  
"Miss Takenouchi," he said seriously. "After this conversation is over, it will never be spoken of again. You will be cut from the school's soccer team and no questions will be asked. You will take your medicine as deserved - as a child."  
"SHUT UP!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!" I plugged my ears with my fingers. "BLA!!! BLA!!!" I yelled, as I tossed my head from side to side.  
"Sora, you are not on the team anymore, as of this moment," he said as coolly as ever. "You may leave now. This conversation is over."  
"NO!!!" I protested. "IT'S NOT!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FUCKED YOU ARE!!! I MEAN, I'M ABOUT TO GO INSANE ON YOU AND I BET THAT YOU WOULDN'T EVEN CARE IF I SMASHED GLASS OVER YOU!!!"  
"I'm sorry," he said, as he looked up from his paperwork. "Did you not comprehend to what I was saying? This conversation is over. You may leave now."  
"NO!!! YOU DIDN'T COMPREHEND TO WHAT I WAS SAYING!!!" I continued. When he didn't answer, I picked up a glass pencil case and smashed it on the floor, turned on my heel and walked out, saying "MR WHATAFUCKSKI!!!"  
"Sora?" Tai said. "Are you all right?"  
"NO!!!" I screamed. "I'm - off- the -soccer- team," I struggled as I began to cry. Tai wrapped his arms around me and held me close.  
"I'm suspended," he said. I looked up at him.  
"Oh - Tai," I said, unable to believe what I had just heard. "But, you're failing. You can't leave the school."  
"I have to," he said, as he tightened his arms. "Just like you do."  
"Mm," I said. "I understand."  
"You know that I will always love you," he said. "With all of my heart. And now I know that I've got my Literature mark in the bag, because my poetry is about to overflow. You have inspired me Sora Takenouchi."  
"And I will always love you," I said. "Soccer is just a field without a ball if you're not in my life. You are the best part of my life. I love you to death."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: So... Did you like it? Give me some feedback. It was my first Taiora. If it's not good, then please be gentle. But I have confidence in it. Tell me if you want a sequel. In the meantime, check out some of my other Taiora fics. They're around. Bye for now. Love ya.  



End file.
